The present invention relates to conveyance carriers, and in particular, to carriers for lifting a conveyance.
It is known to mount a conveyance to the rear of a vehicle. This platform can be folded upwardly when not in use. However, this type of platform is inconvenient to use since the conveyance must be lifted by other equipment.
It is also known to lift and tilt automatically a pallet and store it in the trunk of an automobile. The pallet can be loaded with a wheelchair so that a handicapped person can easily transport his wheelchair when using the automobile.
It is also known to employ a carrying frame pivotally mounted to the rear of a vehicle. A small conveyance can be driven onto the frame which is then hydraulically tilted up and against the rear of the vehicle. However, this apparatus only operates satisfactorily with a conveyance that is relatively short and would not be appropriate for a conveyance for handicapped persons.
Accordingly, there is the need for an improved carrier for handicapped persons that does not require a person to lift the conveyance and which can be stored out of the way when not in use.